Dear Fanfiction Writers,
by BadApple430
Summary: Ever wondered how the Vocaloids felt after reading your Fic's? Well here's your chance to peek on their letters that has been sent Just For You to read. Suggestions or Requests are most welcome.
1. From Miku

**I happen to read these amazing 'Dear Fanfiction Writers' on fanfiction so I decided to make my own for Vocaloid. **

**PS: I'll be happily accepting requests for my letter so fill free to spill some ideas :D**

* * *

~Dear Fanfiction Writers~

Why are there more fanfic('s) for the Kagamine twins rather than Miku('s)!

She's the very main character for Vocaloid so she ought to get some attention here!

Sincerely,

Somehow annoyed Miku (Third person P.O.V)

PS: _How come I'm never paired with any leeks?_


	2. From Len

~Dear Fanfiction Writers~

Okay, so lets say I don't mind being paired up with my twin sister Rin...

But why am I also paired up with KAITO or GAKUPO?

WHY IS IT ME WHO ALWAYS GET THE FEMALE PARTS?

WHY AM I IN A DRESS...?

Please, I beg you. (Sniff) I'm a guy too. (Sniff)

From,

(Cough) Shota Len

PS: If you want to make me gay, it costs you 1000 banana trees and I MEAN IT!


	3. From Rin

~Dear Fanfiction Writers~

I X3 oranges

Love,

Rinny

PS: Just ignore what Miku said and keep up the great work. (RINNY FOREVER!)

PPS: Feel free to ask me some questions cause you guys are awesome!


	4. From Kaito

~Dear Fanfiction Writers~

What's so special about Len!

When it comes to pairings, it's alway Miku x Len, Rin x Len...etc!

Give me a break! That brat is only 14 years old and he even got those rated M FF!

I'm not jealous or something, okay? But how can this wonderful face lose to that banana toddler?

...

OMG! More KAITO X LEN THAN KAITO X MIKU?

WT...

Unsincerely,

KAITO

PS: ICECREAM!

* * *

~Dear Twitty!

(Sorry Kaito, I'll use some of your letter spaces)

I basically love all the songs I sung since master was the one who took his precious time writing those music pieces for me.

Oh, and how I get along with the other female vocaloids?

Lets see...

Well, since I'm the youngest Vocaloid, (And yes, I am happy to be young) the others takes good care of me like a 5 year old girl (Yes, they love dressing me up but the more focus is on Len, Tee Hee) but I'm happy to have so much oni sans and nee sans by my side.

Yes, Len and I make a good couple, hahaha (But he doesn't seem to appreciate it for some reason)

Love

Rinny

PS: I X3 Oranges


	5. From Neru

**Sorry for being late. Been on vacation**

* * *

~Dear Fanfiction Writers~

Damn the author is slow. Anyways...

Why am I always the evil one in the Rin x Len FF

Are you people blind? I don't even like Len...

Or maybe I do but Tei's way worse then me so just use her. Okay?

I'm outta here.

From: Neru Akita

PS: Here's my number 123-4567-8910

Call me~


	6. From Meiko

~Dear Fanfiction Writers and (Meiko no Kokoro) especially~

OMG, I was thinking exactly the same thing

Well, it's not like I hate Miku or anything but whats so great about her?

She got those million Fans, People believes her as the leader of vocaloid, and she took my boyfriend away.

Yes, I was born way before her and Kaito's too old for her.

So guys, please don't forget about Meiko onegai~

She needs some love

Sincerely

MEIKO


	7. From Luka

~Dear Fanfiction Writers~

Just to let you know, I'm 24 years old so no way I'm going to date Len.

Both the Kagamine twins considers me as their mother so I can't end up with Len when we're 11 years apart.

Before I end this, how come Miku's always the popular one?

Ever since 'Magnet' was out, I've been getting those Miku x Luka FF lately

I'm not saying they're bad or anything...

I'm not a big fan of Yuri thats all.

Sincerly, Luka Megurine

PS: I'm actually complaining.

* * *

**Yes, I got couple of questions and I'll make a chapter about the Vocaloids responding soon**


	8. Vocaloid's Reply Letter

**Here's the reply letters the vocaloids sent back to you**

* * *

Dear Leila2469

Of course, crushing people with my rodarora (Road roller) is my favorite hobby. I even crushed Len many times.

And thanks for shipping Rin x Len, thats my favorite pairing also :D

Hm...Vacation? Unfortunately master doesn't allow it since we're quite busy but sometimes we visit Korea to meet SeeU XD

Thanks for being a fan!

Love,

Rinny

* * *

Dear MEIKO no Kokoro

Thats a hard question cause I'm always thinking who's really my type.

Miku or Meiko

But basically, I like any FF that has Kaito in.

Except for those Kaito x Len FF and that Kaito x Gakupo FF

People are just WRONG these days.

Shineba iinoni!

Ooops, did I just say that?

Sincerly,

KAITO

A/N: Theres actually a song called Shineba iinoni (I wish they'd just die) by Kaito and he sounds really happy...

o.0

* * *

Dear Mischievous Mayhem

Why I care when I'm paired with Kaito or Gakupo?

Well First of all, I always get the girl's role

Secondly, I have to wear a dress for no reason (On PV's) o.0

And Boy x Boy sounds really wrong to a 14 year old boy

I wish people could understand my feelings by reading this letter

Love,

Len

* * *

Dear CornIsMyName2012

Me? Jealouse? No way. Hahahaha

o.0

Anyways, your main question was...

Which Icecream would I choose out of Leek, Tomato, Tuna, Eggplant, Apricot or Blue Hair Dye?

Oh, I tried everything except for Blue Hair Dye and they're all good at the same time.

Let me check out that Blue Hair Dye icecream

*Drops Pen and rushes to the Bathroom*

A/N: o.0

* * *

Dear LunaLapis

Me? Paired with Rin?

I guess there's nothing wrong with it but it does make me a bit uncomfortable

It's just that I'm not fan of Yuri thats all.

But if the Authors are willing to make those stories, I won't stop them.

Cause I'm so nice to have people write about me

X3

Love,

Gumi

* * *

**Here's the original Letter Luka was about to sent to Tako Taco  
**

_How are you?_

Go Google it

_First do you actually like Gakupo?_

Go Google it

_And second do you like eggplants?_

Go Google it

Because seriously when I googled it, it said the answer is ggrks

Then go Yahoo it

Sincerely,

Luka

* * *

**Here's the new version where the master forced her to write again :P**

Dear Tako Taco**  
**

I'm very fine thank you and yes, Gakupo's actually a funny guy out of those Vocaloid guys

But unfortunately No, I really hate Egg Plants. They just taste so WRONG

It's just like Gakupo hating SeaFood though, HaH

I'm just glad people likes me paired with Gakupo

...

Why? Cause then I can have more FF to red

*Grins Evily*

Love,

Luka


	9. From the Creators

Dear Fanfiction Writers

Remember, you don't own Vocaloid.

I do.

So remember to put your disclaimers up.

From,

The Vocaloid Staffs & the owner itself


	10. From Mikuo

**Sorry for being late again.  
**

* * *

~Dear Fanfiction Writers~

Thank you for loving me even if I'm a fanmade character. XD

PS: Who's better for Miku. Me or Kaito?

Love ya'all

Love,

Mikuo Chan


	11. From Gumi

~Dear Fanfiction Writers~

There's 8,504 vocaloid stories in total and I only have 204 stories so far.

...

Oh no, I'm not going to complain. But all I'm going to say is...

Thank you for my fans who've been supporting me so far.

Sincerely Gumi

PS: Wonder why I'm so popular with Rin for a sudden o.0

PPS: I'm actually a little dissapointed.


	12. From Gakupo

~Dear Fanfiction Writers~

Gakupo is here and since I'm nice, I won't complain.

Thank you so much for all of you who shipped me and wrote FF about me.

I don't care if you're a Yaoi lover or something else.

I'm just glad you guys are writing something about me

Love,

Awesome Gakupo

PS: Gumi wails that she doesn't mind being shipped with Rin


End file.
